The Beginning
by Ai-chan Wayland
Summary: Así el calor de las manos desapareció, la seguridad voló con el nuevo soplo de aire invernal y, atemorizados, la creación y la destrucción se miraron a los ojos.


" _A si que levantémonos, levantémonos (Solo hay que seguir corriendo)_

 _Despierta, despierta (Solo dime cómo hacerlo)_

 _Nunca te rindas_

 _Incluso si hay tristeza y dolor"._

One Ok Rock – The Beginning.

 _._

 _._

 _._

– _Habéis sido creados para hacer cosas grandes. Así, juntos nacéis y juntos pereceréis cuando caiga el último grano de arena, cuando pase el segundo en el reloj, cuando la oscuridad sin fin todo lo envuelva, cuando la Nada gire alrededor. Cuando choquen en el cruce de caminos, cuando el bien se enfrente contra sí mismo ahora convertido en "mal", cuando la ambición todo lo pueda. Así, juntos lucháis victoriosos en batalla porque, recordad mis pequeñas creaciones, si falláis el caos se desatará y, con él, el final._

Dos luces brillaban en sus manos. Cálidas, grandes y seguras manos.

 _Es hora de despertar._

Y las dos luces se removieron inquietas mientras sus compañeros observaban, con la curiosidad y el temor a lo desconocido propios de un niño, como tomaban forma hasta crear dos seres pequeños, tan pequeños como las luces, que dormían abrazados entre la inmensidad.

 _Es hora de ayudar, despertad._

Y con ello los dos seres abrieron sus ojos, asustados, adormilados, inquietos por salir de su letargo. Habían sido creados, nunca utilizados, no como el resto de sus compañeros que colaboraban en otros ámbitos. No, ellos nunca habían sido llamados pero sabían que el día que lo fueran algo grave habría pasado.

 _Buscad pequeños, buscad y luchad. Y recordad, bajo ninguna circunstancia os debéis confrontar._

Así el calor de las manos desapareció, la seguridad voló con el nuevo soplo de aire invernal y, atemorizados, la creación y la destrucción se miraron a los ojos. –

Siempre le habían dicho que los escarabajos daban buena suerte. Que debía respetarlos y amarlos ya que la protegerían de todo mal, incluso tras su muerte, que la ayudarían a encontrar el camino de vuelta y, que debido a ello, eran símbolos de poder. Pero Ladybug comenzaba a pensar todo lo contrario porque había sido por culpa de ese bicho con forma de escarabajo extraño por lo que ella se encontraba colgando de un árbol.

Maldijo en voz baja antes de que su compañero consiguiera bajarla de allí y suspiró mientras hacía un ruido desagradable con su boca. Nunca, en la vida, pensó que ella, soberana de medio mundo, tuviera que necesitar ayuda, ¡y mucho menos que la ayuda se la brindase un hombre en traje de gato! Volvió a maldecir. Si sus antepasados la vieran, a ella, descendiente de dioses, ¡una diosa!, tener que aguantar a otra persona y que encima esta tenga a su animal sagrado como compañero en vez de ella la lanzarían a las profundidades de la más remota laguna en la Duat.

–¿Estás bien?

Y ante la pregunta de él y su gracia al caer la chica estalló haciendo salir a su kwami al exterior.

–¡Bien estarás tú simple mortal! – gritó en un intento de desahogarse mientras la pequeña mariquita la miraba con reproche – ¡Y tú no me mires así! Él es un gran gato mientras que yo, ¡yo, gran soberana!, me tengo que conformar con un simple intento de escarabajo que no llega ni a ser del color normal. Por la gran diosa Bastet, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

– Ser una repelente, niña – Contestó el kwami del gato molesto por los insultos dirigidos hacia su amiga mientras el traje de su portador desaparecía haciendo a la joven gritar el doble.

– ¡Plagg!

Pero su roja compañera no pudo reprocharle nada más ante los gritos desgarradores de la gente en el pueblo.

– Bueno gran Sekhmet, ¡oh gran leona! – Susurro el chico con una sonrisa divertida y tranquila – es hora de acabar con esto.

" _Y tic, tac, tic, tac"_

* * *

Muy buenas noches, días o tardes. No pensé que volvería aquí después de tanto tiempo ya fuera por falta de este o de inspiración pero veréis, estaba yo echándome crema en la cara mientras escuchaba la canción que va a marcar todo este pequeño cuando mi cabeza dijo "superhéroes" y a la pregunta de ¿cuáles? Me vino Ladybug por lo que aquí estoy, esperando que os guste.

Duat: cielo inferior en el Antiguo Egipto reinado por Osiris que estaba debajo de la tierra.

Bastet: diosa egipcia con forma de gato. Relacionada en la mitología con Sekhmet al principio era una diosa guerrera que debía proteger al faraón y a Ra posteriormente pasará a ser una diosa tranquila y protectora del hogar.

Sekhmet: diosa egipcia con forma de leona. Diosa guerrera relacionada con la magia, se le consideraba la patrona de los médicos.


End file.
